


Time (A Fireoiny Fic)

by VANTXS



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANTXS/pseuds/VANTXS
Summary: Time passes, they say. So much can change in time, and with Firey and Coiny that is quite evident, except for the fact that everyone else but them knows.
Relationships: Coiny/Firey (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Time (A Fireoiny Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> first real fic on here?? i'm by no means writer but i felt down so i am here. this'll possibly have firelatin too but they don't have a tag.

_They say things change in time._

Some things can change rather quickly, while others can take years. And sometimes, people change. Sometimes your feelings towards those people change or are at least recognized. And that was the case with Firey and Coiny. 

Firey had always had a strong semse of who he was. He knew that something was wrong, that he was supposed to be a boy. He knew that he only liked boys. He knew who he *was*, but he didn't really know. He didn't like thinking about himself and his feelings so he dismissed them, brushing them off like sand on your knees. But, as of recently he just couldn't get something put of hus mind. Coiny. He didn't know why and wanted to dismiss these thoughts too, but he couldn't. The short boy lingered in his thoughts comstsntly and he was getting tired of it. 

He exhaled, standing up. "Not this again..." He mumbled, trying to flush the other from his mind.  
"Why do I keep thinking about him? I don't want to!" He growled, loud enough for gelatin to hear him.

"Yo, Firey! Who's the 'him' that you just can't get out of your head?" He snickered, peeking around the door.

Firey jolted. "G- Gelatin! H-heyyyy!" He stammered, leaning against a wall. He was trying to look "cool". "It's no one hehe..!" 

Gelatin smirked, raising an eyebrow. "That's how you acted before you confessed to me. Somethin's up, dude." The dark boy started walking towards the other. "Fess up."


End file.
